Copos de Nieve
by FruitPiNee
Summary: Camus es una persona seria, que siempre esconde cosas, y nunca se puede adivinar qué es exactamete lo que está pensando. Ese mismo Camus, el "Guarda Sentimientos", sale una mañana muy apresurado, y le dice a sus compañeros que no sabe si algún día volverá a Japón.
1. Salida Apresurada

P.A(Palabras del Autor): Bueno, antes de que comiencen a leer, les aviso que, al igual que los demás fanfics que he hecho, hay personajes inventados. Disfruten de el Fic!

* * *

Era una mañana primaveral, en la que Camus estaba apresurado en su habitación. Estaba guardando sus cosas en una valija refinada de alta calidad, estaba empacando. Reiji entró a la habitación, pues de tan apresurado que estaba Camus, se le olvidó cerrar la puerta.

-Camus, ¿quién era en el teléfono?- preguntó recordando lo sucedido hace cinco minutos, pero luego de ver a Camus apresurado, cambió su pregunta -¿Qué estás haciendo?

El albino simplemente lo ignoró y salió del cuarto, y se encontró con Cecil, quien estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Cecil

Camus, nuevamente lo ignoró y ya estaba cruzando la sala de estar, en donde Ranmaru y Ai estaban en un sofá, cada uno leyendo casas diferentes. Éstos dos últimos también se pararon al ver a Camus tan apresurado, y a Cecil y Reiji preguntando incesantemente "¿A dónde irás?".

El conde se dio vuelta hacia sus amigos, antes de salir por la puerta principal.

-Voy a volver a Permafrost- respondió a todas la preguntas secamente.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Cecil, aunque solo obtuvo una mirada seria de Camus.

-¿Volverás?- Reiji iso la pregunta más importante para ellos en aquel momento.

-No lo sé...Pero estoy seguro de que Quartet Night continuará bien sin mí-respondió finalmente, para luego entrar en un auto negro que lo esperaba.

Ni siquiera se había despedido, ni echó una mirada a sus compañeros, cuando el auto salió a toda velocidad. Quartet Night y Cecil quedaron sin palabras.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese cretino?! -Ranmaru golpeó la mesa- ¡¿Cómo es que no sabe si volverá?!

Ranmaru, a pesar de que no le agradaba para nada Camus, parecía ser el más afectado.

¿Porqué se estaba yendo repentinamente? ¿Qué fue la llamada de aquella mañana? Eran la preguntas de los chicos.

El auto negro llevó a Camus hasta el aeropuerto, en donde a diferencia de las otras personas, se subió sólo a un jet privado que se encontraba estacionado con grandes letras en su ala que decían: "Permafrost Air Frist Class".

El albino se sentó exactamente al medio de la nave, en donde una mucama le trajo algo de beber. Generalmente cuando una persona va a viajar en un jet privado con una mucama que le sirve alimentos, se pondría feliz, pero en el caso de Camus, era diferente. Estaba preocupado y miraba hacia lo lejos desde la ventanilla.

No tuvo ni tiempo de dormir, la velocidad del jet lo llevó hasta Permafrost muy rápidamente. Una vez fuera de la nave, se subió a un auto negro, muy parecido al que lo llevó hasta el aeropuerto en Japón.

-Bienvenido a casa, amo- dijo el chofer -Ahora nos dirigiremos a su...

-¡Al hospital, Edgard!- lo interrumpió.

El chofer lo quedó mirando asombrado por la reacción violenta de su amo, pero asintió formalmente y aceleró el auto hacia el Hospital.


	2. Flores para Alguien Especial

-Lleva mis maletas a casa -dijo una vez fuera del auto- Te llamaré luego para que me vengas a buscar.

Camus observó alejarse el auto, para luego acordarse de algo importante. Buscó con su mirada su alrededor y se dirigió a una florería que estaba cerca. De allí salió con un ramo de flores muy hermosas. No eran ni muy coloridas ni muy pálidas. Creaban un equilibrio hermoso entre ellas.

El conde, satisfecho de su compra, se dirigió nuevamente al hospital. Una vez allí preguntó a la muchacha de la recepción por una tal Rose Köler. La chica le señaló el pasillo, tan blanco que parecía que hasta los zapatos más limpios podían dejar huellas. Había únicamente sólo una puerta, la cual Camus abrió lentamente luego de haber inhalado y exhalado hondamente.

Los rayos incandescentes del sol cegaron por un momento a los ojos celestes. Una chica de cabello moreno observaba asombrada la entrada del conde.

-¿Camus? ¿Ya renunciaste a ser un cantante?- preguntó cerrando su grueso libro.

-¿Acaso me veo así?- respondió algo ofendido -He oído que estabas mal, por lo que vine a visitarte.

-¿Dejaste Japón sólo por mí? ¿No estabas ocupado? ¿Has dejado a tus compañeros, por mí?- preguntó incesantemente y preocupadamente.

-Claro que no, ellos están bien, pueden manejarse por sí solos- dijo colocando las flores en un jarrón -Además, tú eres mi prometida, si te pasa algo, yo estaré a tu lado.

La chica, aparentemente de nombre "Rose", se quedó mirando con asombro a su visita; mientras que éste, opuestamente a ella, miraba para otro lado, evitando ponerse nervioso con ese silencio incómodo.

-Gracias, Camus- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

La chica comenzó nuevamente con una ronda de preguntas, tales como "¿Cómo es Japón?", "¿Cómo son las personas allí?", "¿Cómo es ser un ídolo?".

El albino las respondió una por una, con paciencia. Era evidente que Camus conocía muy bien a la chica, o sólo estaba acostumbrado a que le hagan tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- realizó lo que sería su última pregunta del día.

-Hasta que te mejores- respondió al conde, mientras aprontaba sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué? Pero, no quiero causarte problemas, debes irte, ¡tienes personas que esperan tu regreso!

-¿Eso es afirmar que vas a estar toda la eternidad sobre una camilla?- levantó una ceja.

-Siempre tan sarcástico...-agregó finalmente mientras reía, antes de que su prometido dejara la habitación, saludando con la mano.


	3. Hogar

-¿Cómo estuvo su visita?- preguntó el mayordomo una vez arrancado a andar el auto.

-Bien, como una visita normal- contestó aburridamente el conde.

Luego de pasar toda la ciudad, entraron a un campo abierto en donde cada tanto se veía algún castillo. El paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, pero con presencia de sol entre las nubes. Clima típico de Permafrost.

Al entrar en su castillo, Camus fue recibido por varias mucamas que entonaban las palabras de "Bienvenido devuelta, joven amo".

Era la hora de la cena, y el conde fue invitado a sentarse en un costado de una mesa gigantesca y larga, frente a su madre, una mujer de ojos muy claros que parecían diamantes, y con una sonrisa amplia que ansiaba charlar con su hijo. La mesa era de pino, con muchas decoraciones talladas a mano, pero no se dejaban ver por un lujoso mantel de seda que la cubría. Sobre ella se estaban posando varias clases de platos. Desde postres a sopas calientes. Los cubiertos eran de plata, con detalles muy bien elaborados, y en uno de los extremos de la mesa, se encontraba sentado seriamente el padre de Camus, un hombre igual de albino que su esposa e hijo.

El comedor era igual de enorme, las paredes eran de mármol de la mejor calidad. Al igual que el suelo. Estaba repleta de cuadros de distinguidos artistas, y atrás del asiento del padre de Camus, había una enorme chimenea que daba un calor acogedor. Al frente del pasillo, estaban las mucamas y el mayordomo Edgar, quienes sólo podían hablar o actuar cuando se necesitaba más comida o algo así.

Las cenas en Japón eran divertidas para Camus, aunque en ocasiones eran muy ruidosas. Entre los cuatro integrantes de Quartet Night se la pasaban hablando, aveces tiraban ideas para la letra de su nueva canción.

Las cenas con Quartet Night eran completamente lo opuesto que las cenas en Pernmafrost, con su familia. Generalmente eran silenciosas, sólo dejando escucharse los sonidos de los pequeños golpeteos de los platos contra los cubiertos. Cuando hablaban era sólo el padre de Camus hablando de negocios y su hijo respondiendo a sus preguntas, mientras que la madre de la familia guardaba silencio.

-¿Has ido a visitar a la princesa Rose?- finalmente el padre de Camus, tras preguntarle sobre sus negocios en Japón, hizo una pregunta que en este momento sí le importaba a su hijo.

-Sí- asintió secamente.

-Muy bien- se conformó su padre -Es muy importante que mantengas una buena relación con la princesa de Permafrost.

A Camus le enojaba, le enojaba mucho que su padre considerara a Rose sólo como la princesa de Permafrost, no como su prometida. Además él y Rose ya sabían que su padre la eligió como su prometida sólo porque ella era la princesa del país.

Pero Camus guardó silencio, apretó fuertemente la cuchara de plata, dejando que ese sentimiento lo consumiera lentamente, como siempre, como con los otros sentimientos que se guardó.

Ya era de noche, y el conde se encontraba sentado en su cama, apretando su puño. Hoy tampoco pudo decirlo, hoy tampoco pudo decir a Rose lo que sentía por ella.

Se acercó a la enorme ventana de su cuarto, mirando las constelaciones que llenaban el cielo helado.¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda decirle que la ama? ¿Qué pasa si nunca puede decírselo y Rose muere?.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, era la madre de Camus, que, como ya se dijo, era una mujer pasiva y comprendía realmente lo que pensaba su hijo.

-Hijo- se le acercó lentamente -Está bien que guardes tus sentimientos, pero debés en cuando está bueno que los sacaras para afuera. Si necesitas que te los escuche, allí estaré yo para escucharlos.

-Gracias madre, pero, ¿y si los sentimientos son buenos?- preguntó, obviamente sabía que la madre estaba hablando acerca de los sentimientos malos.

-Pues en ese caso debes armarte de valor y decirselos a la persona que le corresponden tus sentimientos- respondió sonriendo, ya sabía que se trataba de la prometida.

* * *

P.A: puse que Permafrost es un país, pero realmente no se si era un país o otra cosa (no me acuerdoo D:)


	4. Pocos Copos de Nieve

-Camus, no entiendo- la prometida se reía de sí misma.

Otro ramo de flores estaba colocado en el jarrón, por supuesto era otro regalo de Camus. Los dos estaban devuelta en el hospital, pero ésta vez el conde le enseñaba a su princesa el arte del origami que había aprendido en Japón. Le estaba enseñándole a hacer una grulla, ave que no existía en Permafrost.

De pronto comenzó a nevar, pero no era una tormenta de nieve, si no que se trataba de unos pocos copos de nieve que caían como plumas. Los dos detuvieron sus actividades para observar los pequeños copos flotar en el aire.

-¿Porqué me elegiste a mí?- preguntó inesperadamente la princesa mientras observaba el exterior.

-P-porque mi padre me obligó- respondió disimuladamente.

-No, me refiero a ¿porqué tú has venido directamente desde el aeropuerto hasta el hospital, sin que se te lo ordenara? Eso significa que tú si sientes algo por mí, aunque lo ocultes- dijo algo burlona, sonriendo a su prometido.

Rose estaba feliz de saber que Camus sentía algo por ella (aunque nunca lo dijo directamente) y que todo no era por obligación.

-Yo...- el prometido comenzó una frase después de una larga pausa -No es que te odie...

La princesa se lo quedó mirando asombrada, pero luego se echó a reír. Por un momento pensó que Camus finalmente pronunciaría esas palabras tan esperadas: "Te amo", pero era todo una falsa alarma. Claro, él no era ese tipo de personas que diría esas palabras tan naturalmente. Se sintió un poco tonta al pensar que sí lo diría.

Por su parte Camus estaba algo sonrojado. Esta vez sí estaba decidido a decírselo, era el momento perfecto, pero inconscientemente cambió la frase por una absurda.

-No has cambiado nada- se seguía riendo -¿Te acuerdas?

* * *

Era un día parecido, con pequeños copos de nieve cayendo, hace13 años.

La pequeña princesa Rose se encontraba juntando flores en el jardín de su casa.

-Señorita, le ha llegado visita- advirtió una de sus mucamas, trayendo atrás suyo al pequeño Camus.

-¡Camus!- corrió la chica hacia su encuentro -¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?

-Quizás ya te has enterado, pero vine a informarte que seremos prometidos- el pequeño era tan recto y firme como siempre.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- sonrió la chica.

-Yo...-comenzó a hablar una vez asegurado que no hubieran mucamas cerca -Te traje ésto.

Camus le entregó a su prometida una pequeña cajita envuelta con el mejor papel de regalo. La caja era pequeña y traía un hermoso listón blanco.

Rose comenzó a abrirlo lentamente y descubrió que es su interior, acolchonado, se encontraba una sortija.

-Esto es...- dijo la chica con emoción.

-Un anillo de compromiso, no encontré de tu talla, deberás guardártelo hasta que algún día te quede, si me aceptas como tu prometido- ésto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-¡Claro!- respondió la niña colocándolo en su collar -De seguro seremos felices, por siempre y para siempre- dijo tomándolo de las manos, sonriente..

* * *

P.A: esta última parte de la infancia de Camus lo inventé luego de haber visto una imagen de Camus de niño en tumblr! Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño salto al pasado de Camus :D


	5. Reiji

La prometida observaba el anillo, que ahora estaba colocado en su dedo anular.

-¡Rose, ya llegué!- interrumpiendo el silencio de la sala, y abriendo brutalmente la puerta se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño(igual que el de Rose), con un aspecto de que había salido apurado de su casa.

Era el hermano mayor de Rose, Mathias Köler. En ese momento debía estar en un viaje de negocios, pero al enterarse de el estado de su hermana menor, canceló todas las reuniones y vino lo más rápido que le permitieron, contando todos los problemas que tuvo con los embajadores de otros países por cancelar todo repentinamente.

-¡Vaya! Cuánto tiempo, Camus- saludó al conde que todavía tenía su corazón latiendo con fuerza por causa de el susto.

-Mis cordiales saludos, Rey Mathias- hizo una reverencia.

-No seas tan formal- dijo golpeando la espalda de el albino mientras se reía -Perdón si estaba interrumpiendo algo.

-No, de hecho, ya estaba por irme- respondió recuperándose de el manotazo en su espalda.

Camus se retiró adolorido y pensó que realmente el hermano mayo de Rose, el Rey de Permafrost, era muy parecido a Reiji, allá en Japón.

-Hermano, ¿Tú amas a tu esposa?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió a la pregunta extraña de su hermana.

-Tú también has sido comprometido con una persona que no has elegido, ¿tú la amas?

-¡Pues claro que sí!- contestó como si fuera obvio.

-¿Y le has dicho que la amas?

-En muchas ocasiones- respondió sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo -¿Porqué preguntas eso? ¿Es por Camus?

-Él me dijo que no me odiaba...

El hermano se rió levemente, había pensado que quizás camus había cambiado desde que se había vuelto un idolo, pero ahora supo que no, sigue siendo el mismo Camus de siempre.

-Estoy seguro de que él si te ama, sólo que no te lo demuestra directamente, porque es tímido. Créeme, yo lo conozco desde que era un bebé.

* * *

Camus, cuando todavía estaba cruzando el pasillo, sintió una pequeña vibración dentro de su bolsillo. Era su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- atendió.

-¡Camus! Soy yo, Reiji- una voz alegre comenzó a hablar.

-Hablando de Roma...-se dijo para sí mismo.

-El señor Shining nos contó que volviste a Permafrost para visitar a tu novia, así que decidimos visitarte- dijo muy alegre -¡Ya estamos en el aeropuerto de Permafrost!.

Sinceramente, la primer palabra que le pasó por la cabeza del conde fue "¿¡Qué!?", pero luego pensó que sería un fastidio tener que soportar a Reiji con sus gritos y preguntas (sólo a él, ya que Kurosaki y Mikaze eran más calmados).

El albino se rascó la cabeza y tomó una pose relajada, cuando abrió la boca.

-¡Enfermera!- se escuchó un grito al fondo del pasillo, a las espaldas de Camus.

Era Mathias, que había abierto la puerta con toda sus fuerzas y gritaba desesperadamente con una cara que reflejaba miedo.

Camus no entendía qué pasaba, pero de seguro tenía que ver con Rose. Colgó el teléfono sin decir nada, mientras Reiji aún hablaba, y corrió hacia la sala, justo detrás de las enfermeras y el médico.


	6. Preocupaciones

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Ranmaru, aunque no le interesaba oír la respuesta.

-Parecía algo estresado... y repentinamente colgó el teléfono- respondió Reiji confindidamente.

-Es extraño que Camus cortara el teléfono sin decir nada- dijo seriamente Ai -Hasta cuando está molesto dice "Muérete" antes de cortar.

* * *

Todo parecía ir en cámara lente para Camus. Se había lanzado a la habitación en donde su prometida descansaba, pero lo único que pudo ver, antes de ser arrastrado por los médicos, fue un respirador artificial en la boca de Rose, que cerraba los ojos, reflejando dolor.

Se había quedado atónito, al igual que Mathias. Camus se quedó frente a la puerta de la sala, la misma puerta que abrió para ver a su prometida, la misma que le acababan de cerrársela en la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó al último ser que estuvo junto a Rose, después de recobrar el sentido común.

-N-no lo sé...- respondió con voz temblante -Estabamos hablando normalmente, cuando de pronto Rose comenzó a tener problemas para respirar...y cuando me di cuenta yacía en el suelo.

El hermano mayor se tiró al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, lamentándose de no haber reaccionado más rápido para el bien de su hermana menor.

El albino tambien se lamentaba, en su interior, porque si él estuviera unos minutos más en la sala, quizás charlando con Mathias, quizás hubiera podido hacer algo.

-Es el fin...Camus, ya sabes que mi madre y Rose tienen el mismo problema de corazón débil. Yo presencié la muerte de mi madre, fué exactamente igual.

* * *

-Madre, ¿porqué has parado la narración?- Mathias sacó el libro de la cara de su madre.

-L-losiento Mathias, me duele...Llámame u-una sirvienta...

-¿Madre?

Mathias contemplaba atónito a la madre que había caído al suelo. "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Porqué no me muevo? ¿Porqué no estoy llamando a las sirvientas?"

* * *

-Es completamente igual- decía recordando la escena de la muerte de la madre.

-No te preocupes- se apoyó la mano del conde sobre su hombro -Ella no va a desaparecer tan fácilmente, antes debo decirle algo importante...

Un silencio incómodo ahogó la sala de espera, los dos chicos, uno sentado al lado del otro, no se hablaban ni se miraban. Sus cabezas estaban llenas de preocupaciones, dudas, recuerdos y Rose. Camus alzó la mirada hacia la ventana, todavía caía pequeños copos de nieve.

-Nuestro amor es como un copo de nieve, pequeño, pero si lo miras detalladamente, tiene mucho en su interior- pensó el albino -Así que todavía no te vayas hasta completar lo que te falta.

* * *

-¡Miren! ¡Está nevando!- gritaba Reiji en el auto.

-¿Recién te has dado cuenta? Pareces un niño pequeño- dijo Ranmaru, algo preocupado.

De hecho, todos en el automóvil estaban preocupados por Camus.

-Quizás le habrá pasado algo a su prometida- dijo Ai calmo, pero con u toque de seriedad.

-No digas eso, me sentiré culpable si realmente es así...-respondió el castaño, entristeciendo la cara.

-¿Y qué pasará si realmente es así? Habremos de llegado en un momento inadecuado- Ranmaru cruzó los brazos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió inesperadamente. Era el doctor. Todos esperaban una buena noticia de él, pero la cara de el médico no reflejaba algo bueno.

* * *

P.A: waa perdonen por la tardanza D:

Bueno les quería avisar que el próximo capítulo va a ser el último, así que prepárense


	7. Te Amo

-Doctor...- Mathias se puso de pie.

No había necesidad de preguntarle, con la mirada del doctor era evidente que traía malas noticias.

-Quizás sea mejor que echen un vistazo, puede ser lo último...- dijo abriéndoles la puerta a la sala.

-¡Camus!- desde el fondo se aproximaban los tres japoneses que venían a la visita de el conde.

Éste ni siquiera los miró, lo que la puerta le dejó ver fue suficiente como para destrozarle el corazón. Fue evidente para el resto de Quartet Night que lo que estaba pasando era realmente malo. Nunca habían visto a Camus tan pálido, con una mirada vacía y temblando, pero no del frío que hacía en ese país, sino que el conde temblaba por miedo.

-Lo sentimos mucho- se disculpó el médico a cargo -Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el corazón de la princesa Rose está demasiado débil como para recibir una operación, y en caso de que éste deje de latir, no podremos usar el desfibrilador porque, aunque viva, correrá el riesgo de quedarse con un problema incurable.

El primero que se lanzó al lado de Rose fue su hermano, que aunque estaba igual de temblando que Camus, sentía como deber acompañar los últimos alientos de su hermana. Camus entró lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de el cuerpo casi sin vida que se posaba en la camilla, rodeada de máquinas que le permitían dar sus últimos bocados de aire.

-Perdóname, Rose- dijo su hermano tomándole la mano -Perdóname por no poder hacer nada, como con nuestra querida Madre, perdón...

Los tres que se asomaban por la puerta, observaban todo con tristeza. Como compañeros sentían que debían hacer algo, pero en esas circunstancias no se podía nada más que guardar silencio.

Como lo suponía, el monitor cardíaco comenzó a hacer el típico sonido que anuncia la llegada en donde todo se detiene, donde todos largan llantos, donde la vida del paciente llega a su fin.

El único que lloraba era Mathias, y lo hacía silenciosamente. El conde seguía con la mirada vacía, quería reaccionar, pero no sabía si llorar o gritar, acompañar su lado o salir de la sala. Lo único que sí sabía era que quería volver los hermosos ojos de su prometida, quería ver su sonrisa honesta, quería estar con ella en ese jardín en donde le dio ese anillo, quería volver a escuchar su voz, quería volver a escuchar alguna de sus preguntas; quería decirle un "Te amo".

Camus se acercó y la miró firmemente, transmitiéndole al cuerpo sin vida que estará bien aunque en ese mundo no estaría ella.

-Mientras caminábamos uno junto al otro un amor sin fin tomó forma. Estaré junto a ti eternamente, pudiendo continuar sonriendo. Un "Gracias" y un "Te amo", siguen sin ser suficiente, pero al menos déjame decirte que soy feliz. Te amo y gracias.

Camus se acercó más al cuerpo de Rose y le dio un delicado y corto beso es sus labios sin color, dejando caer una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

Con ésto se retiró de la sala. No estaba huyendo, tampoco evitando que los demás vieran, estaba cumpliendo su promesa de estar en Permafrost hasta que Rose mejorara; o muriera (como había dicho Rose con una sonrisa). Nadie detuvo su paso, pero los de Quartet Night se quedaron mirando su espalda, la que caminaba firmemente a pesar de el dolor en su alma.

Salió del hospital y se quedó contemplando el cielo. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre sus mejillas, simulando las lágrimas de su interior. Camus miraba hacia arriba, para evitar que le caigan las lágrimas, pero era inútil, éstas caían de a montones.

-¡Camus!- la única persona que sí se atrevía a hablarle en esta situación era Reiji.

-¿Qué quieres?- Camus ya estaba vencido, ni siquiera se secó las lágrimas, se quedó observando el cielo.

-¡Debes volver rápido! ¡Tu prometida está...!- esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el conde despertara de su soledad.

Éste salió corriendo, acompañado por Reiji, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"¿Está viva? ¿Le podré ver sonreír devuelta?" pensaba. Entró a la sala, y ésta vez la cosa era diferente, la sala estaba llena de movimiento y el monitor cardíaco daba señales de vida.

Inmediatamente sacaron a todos los que no poseían batas blancas. Se sentaron en el banco del pasillo, ésta vez la presión era diferente.

El rey de Permafrost estaba inquieto, caminaba en círculos a lo largo del pasillo; Ai, Reiji y Ranmaru, aunque no conocían muy bien a Rose, estaban igual de nerviosos; y Camus estaba sentado junto a ellos, con los ojos firmes y gotas de sudor en la frente.

Desde ese momento, todo se volvió mejor, les cuento. El doctor abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara e inmediatamente les invitó a pasar a dentro de la sala (que por cierto, todos entraron corriendo).

Rose ya estaba sentada, ni siquiera llevaba el respirador, pero en su lugar había una sincera sonrisa. Por supuesto, Camus fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre ella, luego fue Mathias, que con su fuerza bruta los abrazó a los dos juntos. Seguidamente Reiji también abrazó a Ranmaru y a Mikaze, que sólo miraban desde atrás; recibiendo como respuesta un "¡suéltanos!" .

El aire era diferente, todos lagrimeaban, pero de felicidad. La sala estaba de sonrisas, médicos y enfermeras conformes con su trabajo.

Camus volvió a Japón unas semanas después, justo para estrenar un nuevo álbum de Quartet Night. Nadie supo exactamente qué o cómo fue que la princesa de Permafrost revivió o cómo mejoró instantáneamente su salud, logrando así salir del hospital a dirigir el país junto a su hermano mayor. Lo que estaban seguros es que ella contó que cuando había cerrado los ojos, había escuchado lo que había dicho Camus. También contó que estaba en un lugar oscuro, sola, pero cuando la voz de Camus resonó, comenzaron a caer copos de nieve desde el extraño cielo del extraño lugar. De ahí sintió un fuerte dolor de pecho, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose así con enfermeras que advertían la presencia de vida.

-Camus, repíteme lo que me has dicho mientras mi espíritu no se encontraba en mi cuerpo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-T..te amo...

**Fin**

* * *

P.A: Fin! Espero que les hayan gustado y felices fiestas!


End file.
